Expect the Unexpected
by tjmack
Summary: Emily finds that she is pregnant....Now she must tell Matt
1. Chapter 1

Expect The Unexpected

Summary: Emily finds that she is pregnant, and now must tell Matt.

Chapter One

Emily paced their bedroom floor, it was nearing five in the morning and Matt was still sound asleep. She had the morning off, to go to the doctor. She had become increasingly sick lately, and hoped it wasn't anything too serious. She really should be in bed, but sleeping was the farthest thing from her mind. Random thoughts jolted through her mind, she felt nauseated again.

"Hey, you feeling sick again?" Matt asked, as he raised up from the bed slightly.

She would have loved to hide it from him. Not because she didn't want to tell him, but in case it was something serious. Well she didn't want him to have to go through that. She would have hid in her tiny shell, at her house, but her house wasn't her house. She had moved in with Matt about a month ago.

"Yeah, a little," Emily said, holding her stomach.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Matt said, getting out of the bed, to comfort her.

"I know Matt," she said, as she felt a sudden burst of nausea.

Matt bowed his head, as he watched his girlfriend run for the bathroom, for the seventh time that night. He loved her some much, and it hurt him to see her like this.

"Hey Em, you want some Ginger Ale and crackers?" Matt asked through the door, knowing he'd have to wait for an answer.

"Yeah, maybe that will help," Emily said, a few minutes later.

Matt wondered into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured Ginger Ale in it, till it was half full. He then reached into the box of crackers, that had found it's place on the counter top, and pulled out four crackers.

He turned back around and went back into the bedroom, and found Emily sitting up, and that she had switched on the television.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I know that this is hard for you just like me," Emily said, as a couple of tears cascaded down her face.

"No, don't be sorry, I love you, and I want to take care of you. I want to be the guy that's there for you," Matt said as he slid in beside her.

"I'm so glad to have you here," Emily said as she slid closer to his body, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that your glad," Matt said as he softly rubbed her shoulder, as Emily slowly drifted back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily awoke with a jolt a mere few hours later, when the alarm clock next to her started to beep conuntiniously. She rose, and looked at the time. It was indeed eight, and they both had to get ready for the morning ahead of them.

"How you feeling, babe?" Matt asked.

"A little better," Emily said.

"Are you sure you feel like working. Cheryl said, that if you ever felt to bad to come to work let her know," Matt said, in a soft voice.

"I know, I think I'll be okay," Emily said, as she leaned over, and peaked his cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily knew she had to shower quickly. Standing up for long periods of time where proving quite difficult. With her lack of food, and lack of sleep, she gets dizzy after a few minutes of standing. She knew if she fell in the shower, than Matt would assume the duty of driving her to the doctors. That could only lead to him following her into the doctor's office, with no chance of her hiding the truth from him.

She throw on her clothes, and walked back out into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," Matt said, meeting her with a kiss.

"Hey, my appointment is for eight-thirty so I'd better get going," Emily said, peaking his cheek once more.

"Okay, bye babe," Matt said, giving her a smile.

"Bye," she said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily Lehman," the nurse called.

Emily stood up from her seat, grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. She followed the doctor into the open examination room.

"Can you tell me the reason for your visit today?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, my stomach has been very upset the past week. I can't keep hardly anything down, the only thing that helps is Ginger Ale and Crackers. I've not been able to sleep, and it will be interfering with my job soon," Emily said, completely annoyed by her effects.

"Okay, let me get your tempature and blood pressure," the nurse said.

"Al right," Emily said, slipping her jacket off, and raising her sleeve up a bit.

"Hmmm...your blood pressure is raised slightly. Have you been stressed?" the nurse asked.

"I've been sick," Emily said, to tired to hide her sarcasm.

"Okay, the doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said, not afraid to hide her displeasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, not feeling well?" the doctor said, as he entered the room.

"No, not at all," she said, as she felt the nausea return.

"Are you not feeling well right now?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not feeling well," Emily said, as her face turned pale.

"Here have some Ginger Ale," the doctor said, handing her a glass.

Emily took a sip, and felt a little better.

"Always come prepared," Emily said.

"Yep, now can you tell me how long you've been like this?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, a little over a week," Emily said.

"Okay, ummm, I've set you up for a couple of blood tests, and a pregnancy test," the doctor said.

The word ringing in her head. Pregnancy, could that be it, could she really be pregnant.

"Oh, and just wait around after your tests, the pregnancy test doesn't take long to get back," the doctor said.

"Oh, ummm, okay," Emily said, as she made the small walk over to the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily Lehman," the woman called.

Emily again picked herself up, and walked into the lab area.

"Okay Emily, the doctor will have the blood results in a day and the pregnancy test in about ten minutes," the woman said, following her to the door.

"Okay," Emily said, as she sat back out in the waiting room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily," the nurse called her back in.

Emily followed the nurse back to the doctors actual office. There where exam rooms open, she wasn't sure why she was being taken back here, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Emily, how are feeling?" the doctor asked.

"A little better," Emily said, taking the seat in front of his desk.

"Emily, I've got your pregnancy test. Emily your pregnant, I've written you a prescription for Pre-natal vitamins," The doctor said, handing her the slip of paper.

"Pregnant, meaning with child?" Emily asked, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes," The doctor said.

"Uh, huh, um...yeah...okay," Emily said, getting up from the chair, and walking almost mindlessly from his office, and back to her car.

That's when it hit her, how was she going to tell Matt. Sure he'd be happy that there wasn't anything serious wrong with her, but a baby. Emily thought tears forming in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emily found herself, walking mindlessly into her and Matt's apartment. She knew she was supposed to go to work after seeing the doctor, but she knew she couldn't look at Matt without tearfilled eyes. The thought of losing him, scared her more than having a child. She picked up her cell, and decided she was going to call Cheryl to tell her she just wasn't feeling very good.

"Carrera," Cheryl answered.

"Cheryl, it's Emily," Emily got out before Cheryl cut her off.

"How are you feeling honey?" Cheryl asked, worried about her.

"I'm really not feeling too good, I don't think I'm gonna be able to come in," Emily said, tears streaming slowly down her face.

"Okay honey, you just take it easy, and try and get some sleep," Cheryl said, feeling horrible for the poor girl.

"Is, um...Is Matt there?" Emily asked.

"Yes, let me get him," Cheryl said, before sitting down the phone.

"No, Cheryl it's fine," Emily said, but her voice went unheard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Em, honey how are you feeling?" Matt asked, worry filled his voice.

"I'll be fine," Emily said, knowing that it was the truth.

"What did the doctor say?" Matt asked.

"Um...maybe we should talk about it when you get home," Emily said, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Okay honey, just try and get some rest," Matt said, hanging up the phone.

"She'll be alright, right," Matt asked Cheryl, his eyes full of fear and dread.

"I don't know Matt," Cheryl said honestly, as she watched her best friend subcome to tears.

"I can't lose her...I just can't," he said, looking up at Cheryl with a tear streaked face.

"Matt, I really don't think your in the mental state that I need you in," Cheryl said.

"No, I'm fine, I swear," Matt said, wiping his hand against his face.

"Matt go home, talk to Emily...get some sleep, and come back tomorrow," Cheryl said, opening the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, hey honey, were you asleep?" Matt asked.

"Um..no," Emily said, how could she sleep when she was going to be telling Matt he's going to be a father.

"Well, Cheryl sent me home. She said that we needed to talk and stuff, so I'm on my way," Matt said, knowing he'd feel better to see her, and hold her in his arms.

"Oh, ummm...can you pick up some more ginger ale and a few more boxes of crackers?" Emily asked, trying to delay his arrival.

"Yeah, sure," he said, hanging up his phone soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew she had to tell him. She knew that she couldn't get off the hook very easy with him. She picked up her cell, and dialed her best friend's number.

"Mathers," Lia answered.

"Hey Lia, it's Emily," Emily said.

"Hey how you feeling?" Lia asked.

"A little better, look I've got to tell you something, but this is strickly for you and me," Emily said.

"Okay, you know I love juicy stuff," Lia said.

"Yeah, well this is my juicy stuff," Emily said.

"Oh..okay," Lia said.

"I found out why I'm so sick," Emily said.

"Yeah, it's not nothing bad right?" Lia asked.

"Well, no, kind of, not really," Emily said, having a debate with herself.

"Um...okay," Lia said.

"I'm pregnant," Emily said.

"Your, serious?" Lia asked.

"Um..yeah," Emily said.

"How are you going to tell Matt?" Lia asked.

"Well, that's why I called you," Emily said.

"Hm...ohhhh I got it...make him dinner, make it like a theme. You know baby back ribs, baby carrots," Lia said.

"Lia, honestly..that only works on the television shows," Emily said, not believing what her friend had just said.

"Fine, well I got nothing else. Just come out and say it, come out and say Matthew I'm pregnant," Lia said.

"Lower your voice," Emily said.

"Sorry, but it's just cool, you and Matt are going to be parents," Lia said.

"Yeah, well I'd like for the entire unit to not know," Emily said.

"Know what?" Matt asked, as he walked into the door.

"Lia, I gotta go," Emily said, hanging up the phone.

"What don't you want everyone to know. You can tell Lia, but you can't tell me," Matt asked, more hurt than mad.

"Ummm...how would you like if we talked over dinner?" Emily asked.

"Sounds good, you sure your well enough to do that?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Emily said, hating that she was stuping to that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Matt sat at the table, and waited for Emily to bring out what she had cooked.

"Em, I'm dying here. It smells so good," Matt said grinning widely.

"I'm bringing it," she said from the kitchen.

It had taken everything in her to hold in the bile that continuiously rose into her throat. 'He'd better get from this,' she thought.

"Okay, we have a course of BABY back ribs, BABY Carrots, and BABY Corn," Emily said, really drawing out the baby portion of each of the words.

"Hmmmm, sounds delicious," Matt said, digging in.

"Honey, is there anything special about this?" Emily asked him, her fustration growing.

"Ummm...I...don't...know," Matt scared of the look on Emily's face.

"It's all got the word baby in it," Emily so easily blurted out.

"Oh, yeah, it does," Matt chuckled at himself.

'How can he be so dense,' she thought to herself.

"Honey, why would I make you a dinner with 'baby' food," Emily asked, hoping he would catch on.

"Um...honey I don't know," Matt said, taking a bite from his fork.

"Ugh, it's because I'm having a baby, we're having a baby," Emily suddenly blurted out, and immeditatly regretted it.

"Say what now," Matt said, his eyes wide.

"Matt, I'm pregnant, that's why I've been so sick," Emily said, unable to meet his eyes.

"And you were afraid to tell me," Matt said, feeling slightly hurt that she couldn't tell him.

"Well, yeah kind of," Emily said, her face turning red.

"Em, why on earth would you be afraid to tell me that we're having a baby?" Matt asked.

"Because I love you so much, and I was afraid it would scare you off," Emily said, her head unmoving from it's current position.

Matt got up from his chair, and bent down in front of her, making her look at him.

"Em, honey, I love you, I asked you to move in with me. Why on earth would having a child with you scare me away?" Matt asked, stroking her hand lightly.

"I don't know, I just didn't think you'd want to be buckled down with a child," Emily said, tears creeping slowly in her eyes.

"Emily honey, I love you, of course I'd want to have a child with you. I want to have a family with you," Matt said, as he grabbed hold of her, and hugged her tight to her body.

"Matt, honey, can you do me a huge favor," Emily asked.

"Of course baby," he said, not letting her go.

"Could you please eat that, the smell is making me soooo sick," she said, gripping her stomach.

"I sure can," he said, getting back to his seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later

Matt and Emily were curled up on the couch, watching one of they're favorite television shows.

"You know the guys would make fun of us for this right?" Emily asked, looking up at Matt.

"Yeah, but I mean, it's the only type of this show that is realisitc," Matt said.

"Matt, it's about hostage neogatators," Emily said.

"Yeah, so," Matt said.

"Yeah, who cares, it's a really great show. Plus the actor is really cute," Emily said, knowing that would get a responce.

"Oh really, hmmm, let's see, what's his name again," Matt asked.

"I can't remember, push the information button," Emily said.

"Okay, blah blah blah, stars Ron Livingston and Rosemarie DeWitt as hostage neogatitors," Matt read aloud.

"Yep, that's his name, Ron Livingston, he is a hunk," Emily said, laughing loudly.

"Oh yeah, well that Rosemarie DeWitt, is sexy," Matt said, he could play this game to.

"Oh, well if she's so sexy, why don't you marry her," Emily said as she sat up and crossed her arms acrossed her chest.

"Hey Em, what's this all about," matt said, completely oblivious to why she was so upset.

"Oh well, you think she's so sexy, and I'm just gonna get big an fat, so you should just go be with her," Emily said, her cheeks fuming red.

"Oh, crap, my dad told me about how hormonial pregnant women get. Why didn't I listen," Matt asked himself.

"Maybe cause your to busy looking at sexy little Rosey," Emily said.

"Hey, no one is sexier than you," Matt said, in a huskily seductive voice.

"That isn't going to work," she said, a smile playing acrossed her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Emily woke up well before Matt, and showered and dressed for work. She had ever intention of working her regular job. She had no intention of telling Cheryl of they're pride and joy growing safely in Emily's stomach. Although she knew her intentions and Matt's intentions where completely different.

"Hey babe," Matt said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey," she said, standing near the dresser, looking in the mirror.

"Hey you wanna hear something funny?" Matt asked her, as he rolled slowly from the comfortable bed.

"What's that?" Emily asked, fixing her hair just a bit more.

"Your acting like your actually going to be doing anything other than sitting at a desk," Matt said, pointing at her gun, holstered tightly onto her belt.

"Matt, we are not telling Cheryl," Emily whined.

"Emily, yes we are," Matt said, before disappearing into the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Matt and Emily made they're way into the FBI Field Office. Much to Emily pleading, it was time to tell Cheryl. Matt promised they would tell her together, although Emily wasn't so sure that it was going to make much of a difference. They appoarched Cheryl's office

"You ready baby?" Matt asked, grabbing her hand for support.

He didn't care how many rules he was breaking, he needed to show her his support.

"Emily, how are you feeling?" Cheryl asked, as the two walked slowly into her office.

"Better," Emily said, with a smile.

"Good, do you feel up to working?" Cheryl asked.

"Actually, Emily has something she needs to tell you," Matt said, interjecting.

Emily gleared at him, before turning back to Cheryl.

"Yes," Cheryl said, rearranging the papers on her desk.

"I'm, uh...Pregnant," Emily said the last word so low it was almost unaduible.

"Excuse me, it sounded like you said you were pregnant," Cheryl said.

"Yes ma'am," Emily said, glad she didn't have to repeat herself.

"Well, you know I have to take you off of field duty effective immeditly," Cheryl said.

"Yes ma'am," Emily said, her hands shaking lightly in front of her.

"Okay, Flannery I'm gonna have to find you a temporary partner," Cheryl said.

"Yes ma'am," Matt said.

"Okay, now congradulations you two," Cheryl said, a smile on her face.

Cheryl walked up to Emily and gave her a hug, and then reached over and gave Matt one to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exiting Cheryl's office they walked toward they're desks.

"Matt we don't have to tell the others do we?" Emily asked.

"Well not right now, but why wouldn't you want to?" Matt asked.

"I just don't want everyone gushing over me," Emily said, to afraid to say the real reason.

"Aww...Em that's what it's all about," Matt said, a wide grin on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of Hours Later

Lia spotted Emily sitting alone at her desk, and walked over to her.

"Hey, did you tell him?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, I tried your dinner course out, but he didn't get it. In fact the only reason I told him was because the baby back ribs made me so sick that I just blurted it out," Emily said.

"How did he take it?" Lia asked.

"Um...actually better than I thought, he's really excited," Emily said, a growing smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you told Cheryl?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, do you know if he made it to the scene yet?" Emily asked.

"Um..no I was on my way to the Intelligence room, wanna join me?" Lia asked.

"Of course," Emily said, grabbing her files and following her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Matt hurry up," Emily said, as Matt grabbed his keys.

"I'm coming," he said, as he walked out the door.

"I can't believe Cheryl gave you the day off to come with me," Emily said, holding his hand tightly.

"Yeah, well she's happy for us," Matt said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I guess she is," Emily said, smiling at Matt.

Matt opened the car door for Emily, and waited for her to climb in the car before carefully shutting it. Then he ran around to the driver side and climbed in.

"Okay, so how long do these things last?" Matt asked, looking at Emily.

"Um...well I've had how many babies...so I don't know," Emily said, pretending to think hard about it.

"Haha, funny," Matt said, the grin not leaving his face.

Silence fell over the car, although it wasn't an uncomfortable one, it wasn't one that Emily wanted. She wanted to ask Matt a million questions. Actually what she wanted, was to tell Matt how nervous she was. How she had nightmares at night, that keep her awake until morning. How scared she is that once he realizes he doesn't want a child that he'll leave her. In fact out of everything that she thought about him leaving her was the one that scared her the worst. She could handle everything else. She could deal with the nervousness, cause frankly they were going to be parents. She could even deal with the nightmares, sleep was overrated anyways. Losing him, she couldn't deal with, in fact just the thought of it, made her feel depressed and angry.

"Em, babe, you okay?" Matt asked as if he had read her mind.

"Well...actually," Emily started, but could never find the words to finish.

"Em, I know your nervous," Matt said, rubbing her hand lightly.

"It's not just that Matt, I'm scared," Emily said, tears fresh in her eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Matt asked, wanting so badly to pull over and talk this out with her. To hold her close, to tell her she had nothing to be scared about.

"Losing you," Emily said, barely audblie, in fact she wasn't even sure he heard her.

"What, your afraid I'm going to leave you?" Matt asked, straining to pick up what she had said.

"It's just, you seem so happy and excited. I feel that the realizition of all of this hasn't hit you yet. That once you realize that we are truely going to be parents, you'll realize that's not what you want," Emily said, as she took her free hand to wipe away the fresh tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Emily what I want is you, I love you so much. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that I didn't. Emily I love you so much, it hurts me when we are apart. We're going to be parents, that means the world to me. You mean the world to me, and I'll do whatever it takes to show you that I'm here for the long haul," Matt said, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"I love you too Matt," Emily said, a beaming smile on her face.

"I thought you might," he said, succeeding in getting a laugh from Emily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily Lehman," the nurse called, a mere hour later.

Matt and Emily rose from their seats, and walked through the door, and into examination room one.

"Emily have you had any morning sicknees?" the nurse asked.

"Um...yes," Emily said.

"How bad has it been?" the nurse asked.

"Well most days I'm lucky to eat anything besides crackers," Emily said, putting a hand to her stomach, which had been queasy all morning.

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell the doctor," the nurse said, before exiting the room.

"You feeling sick again?" Matt asked.

"A little," Emily said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello you must be Emily," the doctor said, shaking her hand.

"Hi," Emily said.

"I'm guessing your the father?" the doctor said looking at Matt.

"Yeah," Matt said, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Okay, so we're going to do a basic check over," the doctor said.

"Alright," Emily said, her hand shaking a bit.

"If you could lie down on the table, we'll begin," the doctor said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay from the information you gave me, and from the check over, I should be able to give you a precisce due date," the doctor said, to the couple.

"Okay," Matt said.

"I'll be back in about five minutes," the doctor said leaving the room.

"How you doing Em?" Matt asked, noticing she hadn't risen back up from the table.

"I'm just scared," Emily said.

"About me again," Matt said, not knowing what else to say to make her believe him.

"No, I mean we're going to be parents," Emily said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Emily, that's what being pregnant is," Matt said, trying to make her laugh.

"Matt, that is not helping," Emily said.

"Look, I know your scared, to tell you the truth so am I. I didn't have the best childhood growing up, and I'm really afraid I'm going to turn into my father. I swore I'd never be him, and to tell you the truth. At first I didn't want children, but just because I didn't want to give them the life my father gave me. Then I met you, and all I could think about was how I wanted to settle down and start a family with you. I'm here for you, and yeah it's scary, because we've never had children, but Em, we're doing it together," Matt said.

Emily leaned forward and rested her head against Matt's forehead.

"I love you babe," Emily said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Matt, Emily, is it safe," the doctor said, catching there moment.

"Yeah," Matt said with a chuckle.

"Okay so from what you told me, and the check over, your about four months along," the doctor said.

"Your serious," Emily said, her eyes wide.

"Oh, women can go months into their pregnancy without knowing they're pregnant," the doctor said.

"Okay, so if she's four month's along, when will she be due?" Matt asked

"Well it's mid-April, meaning she got pregnant in Decemeber...so Septmeber...seventeenth," the doctor said.

"Okay," Matt said.

"I want to see you back in a month," the doctor said.

"We'll be here," Matt said, giving Emily a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Five Months into the pregnancy

Emily rolled out of bed to the sound of their alarm in her ear. She was thankful that the morning sickness had pretty much come to an end. Now all she thought about was food, and eating.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Matt asked, as he rose up from the bed. This had become they're routine for the last month.

She would get out of bed, and then a few minutes later so would he. Then he would proceed to ask her a million times how she felt.

"I'm fine, I swear," she said, not feeling like assuring him a hundred times that she was.

"Babe, I'm just looking out for you," Matt said, rubbing her stomach lightly, before capturing her lips in his.

"I know, but I'm sticking to what the doctor said, and I'm taking my vitiamins. We're fine, I swear," Emily said, as she was beginning to get excited about the coming child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Emily walked in together.

"How do you like working with Lia?" Matt whispered lightly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's fun, we talk about you," Emily whispered back, before running off with Lia.

"Hey daddy dearest, you've got target practice," Frank yelled, laughing shortly afterwards.

"Yeah, real funny man. Is this how you acted when Jenna was pregnant?" Matt asked.

"Hey, what I do in the comfort of my home is my business. What you do here in the public eye, well I can make all the fun of it as I want," Frank said, laughing histrically.

"Yeah, your real funny Frank," Matt said, as they walked inside of the shooting range.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So has he still been Mr. Protective?" Lia asked.

"Everyday, same thing," Emily said.

"So did he ask you this morning how you felt?" Lia asked, finding it hiliarious seeing Matt like this.

"Yeah, thankfully only once though," Emily said, shaking her head.

"Mathers, Lehman can you guys start to get set up, we have a situation," Cheryl said, entering in on they're party.

"Yep, we're on it," Lia said, as she took her seat.

"Lehman, take it easy," Cheryl said.

Which was the same thing she said, whenever Matt was going out into the field without her.

"I will," Emily said, sitting down, which had become increasingly difficult with her growing mid-section.

"I still saying your having twins," Lia said, getting a slight chuckle from Cheryl.

"I swear if I do, I'm gonna kill you," Emily said.

"Why, I'm not the one that got you pregnant. Oh and it wasn't just Matt either, I don't seem to think you put up a fight," Lia said, reciving a louder chuckle from Cheryl.

"I thought you were my friend," Emily said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I am, that's why I get to poke fun at you," Lia said, laughing lightly.

"Hey, can you guys leave my poor girlfriend alone long enough to give me an address," Matt said, as he entered the room.

"Yeah, it's at the corner of Kenneth and Rouster streets," Cheryl said.

"Alright, hey Em, just go with it," Matt said, kissing the top of her head, before leaving the room.

"Hey, you know I'm just joking right?" Lia asked.

"Yeah," Emily said, giving a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Six Months Into the pregnacy

"Lia, I can't take this," Emily said, laying her head down on the desk in front of her.

"Honey, I know it's difficult, but you'll be fine," Lia said, rubbing Emily's back.

"Okay, yeah, sure. It's like everyday I wake up, and I'm that much bigger," Emily said.

"Honey, your pregnant, that's what is supposed to happen," Lia said, trying to calm down her friend.

"Oh really, well I think your right, I think your right," Emily said.

"Oh, honey I was just joking, your not having twins, unless," Lia trailed off.

"No, they can't even tell if it's a boy or girl. I'm starting to wonder if they know what they're doing," Emily said, as she turned her head away from Lia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you guys got?" Matt asked, as he entered the room that now held his pregnant girlfriend.

"A sixty-year-old male, he's got one of his kids on the roof of his company with him. Apparently his wife is trying to take them away from him, so he's decided if he can't have them then neither can she," Cheryl said, shaking her head. The stupidity of some people really unnerved her.

"Okay, so I talk him down," Matt said.

"It's not that easy this time Matt. He's holding the kid at gunpoint. Basically the kids gonna jump, or he's gonna shoot him," Cheryl said.

"Okay, so how exactly are we gonna go about this?" Matt asked.

"Well the only way we can is as if it's a high risk sucide," Cheryl said.

"Okay, so I'll wear my vest," Matt said.

"If your okay with that, then we'll get everything set up, and you can get on your way down there," Cheryl said, looking toward Emily who refused to make eye contact with Matt.

"Yeah, umm...I can I have a minute with Emily?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Lia and Cheryl said at the same time.

"Hey, are you okay with this?" Matt said, as he bent down beside her.

"Whatever you feel you need to do," Emily said, still unable to meet his eyes.

"No Em, it's not just Me, and it's not just you, it's us. Plus we got the baby to worry about. From here on out we make this decision together," Matt said, pulling her face up to meet his eyes.

"I just want you to be safe," Emily said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, come on, I'm always trying to be safe," Matt said, swiping her tears.

"I know, it's just these hormones, they're a killer," Emily said, giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah, they are," Matt said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, now, your not supposed to agree," Emily said.

"Hey, I'm just being truthful," Matt said, smirking at her.

"Matt," Emily called right before he opened the door. "Be careful."

"I will baby," he said, as he bent down, and captured her lips with his.

"Bye," Emily said, with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.5 Hours Later

"How are you feeling tonight?" Matt asked, as he kicked his shoes off.

"Tired, also like I'm carrying a whole extra person on my back," Emily said, trying to move to get the pain in her back to subside.

"Come here," Matt said, as he went to sit on the couch.

Emily sat down in front of him, and he gentely massaged her back.

"Your the one that had a long neogtiation today," Emily said, feeling bad that he was rubbing her back.

"Yeah, well your the one that is carrying a whole other person. I think you win," Matt said, as he leaned forward slightly, and grabbed her around the waist, and pulling her closer to him.

"Okay, I give up, I win," Emily said, laying her head back onto Matt's shoulder.

"Good, I'm to tired to fight you on it," Matt said.

"Do you want me to um..." Emily paused and looked at his feet, which were out of reach. "Your arm?" Emily asked, which got a chuckle from Matt.

"Are you laughing at my inability to bend forward?" Emily asked.

"No, I'd never do that," Matt said, which might have gone over more smoother if he wasn't laughing.

"Fine," Emily said, as she, attempted to get up.

"Need some help?"Matt asked.

"No, I can get it," Emily said, as she tried time and time again to get up.

Matt bit his lip hard, to keep from laughing.

"Okay, I give up, will you please help me up," Emily said.

"No," Matt said, as he pulled her back to him.

"Matt, I've gotta pee," Emily said.

"Okay, so up she comes," Matt said, as he pushed on her back lightly to help her.

"You still love me right?" Emily said, as she waddled slowly to the bathroom.

"Of course," Matt said, a smile plastered on his face.

As soon as she was safely in the bathroom, and just out of earshot. Matt let his laugh out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Seven Months into the pregnancy

"Matt, what if it's true. What if we're having twins," Emily said, as he grabbed her hand.

"Matt, Emily, lets see if we can get a better look at the baby today," the doctor said.

Emily lay back on the table, as the doctor got the ultrasound ready. Matt sat on the other side of Emily, her hand in his.

"Okay Emily, this is gonna be a little cold," the doctor said.

The doctor put the gel on Emily's fastly growing stomach, and placed the wand directly on her stomach.

"Okay, there is the head, and it looks like the baby is facing toward us this time," the doctor said.

The doctor moved the wand around a little bit.

"There we go, it looks like you two are expecting a baby boy," the doctor said.

"And he's healthy right?" Emily asked.

"Yep a very strong heartbeat...well hold on. Well I have some good news for you two," the doctor said.

Emily looked at Matt and back to the doctor.

"What's that?" Matt asked, looking at the screen.

"It seems like you two are expecting twins," the doctor said.

"Your joking right," Emily said, her eyes huge.

"Um...okay...wait...no...make that Triplets," the doctor said, looking at the monitor again.

"Triplets, as in three babies?" Emily asked.

"Yes, triplets means three babies," the doctor said.

"How umm..can you tell?" Matt asked, a little freaked himself.

"Well, I have four separate heartbeats. One of which is Emily's, so that means three are the babies. Plus, if you look can see what appears to be two blobs with a small blob on it," the doctor said pointing at the screen.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"That means one of the babies is in front of the other, and one is to the side," the doctor said.

"Umm...can you tell their ummm," Matt started by the doctor cut him off.

"Their sex?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"It looks like, umm two boys definitely. I can't see the other one well enough to say for sure, but it appears to be a girl," the doctor said.

"So umm...is that umm...everything?" Matt asked.

"For today, since your having triplets, we're going to have to see you back in two weeks," the doctor said.

"Okay," Matt said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
an hour later

The drive home was done in silence. Matt wanted to say anything, something to show her that he was still here. Nothing came to his mind though. They went into the house, and Emily sat on the couch.

"Em, say something," Matt said, beginning to worry about her.

"Matt, what can I say, we're having triplets," Emily said, a little more than freaked.

"Look at me babe," Matt said, bending down in front of her.

Matt put his thumb on her chin, so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Em, I love you baby, and I don't care how many babies come out of you, I'll be here. Always and forever, till the end of time, because there is no one on this earth I'd rather be with than you. Yeah it's a shock, and yeah it will be hard, but I'm here. The guys at the office they're there for us, everything will be fine," Matt said, noticing a lone tear in Emily's eye.

"See that's why I chose you," Emily said, as she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against Matt's.

Emily rested her forehead against Matt's and smile brightly. For the first time since finding out she was pregnant she was actually excited about the empending births.

"I'm still gonna kill Lia," Emily said, a moment later.

"Yeah, just so you know, the guys had a poll going that you'd have more than one baby," Matt said.

"Who, and what did they say?" Emily said.

Matt loved getting his hormonal pregnant girlfriend mad at other people, it gave him a much needed break.

"Well Frank said, that being that big you'd better be having at least two babies," Matt said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Uh huh, who else," Emily said, her frustration growing.

"Well, Duff said that he countered Frank's bet, saying that at least three babies were coming," Matt said, having to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

He was just glad that she was now sitting in front of him, so she couldn't see his struggle.

"Oh...just wait till we go back to work tomorrow," Emily said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Eight Months into the pregnacy

Emily sat at the chair by Lia's desk. She hadn't felt well all day, but she wasn't going to go home. Not yet anyways, Matt was in mid negotiation, and he needed her there.

"Em, you sure your alright, you don't look so good," Lia said, holding her hand over her mouth piece, so Matt couldn't hear her.

"I'm alright, for now," Emily said, as she turned her face to grimace slightly from a cramping sensation in her lower stomach.

"Em, I don't think your alright," Cheryl said, catching the tail end of the girls converstation.

"Yeah, I'm starting to agree," Emily said, as she looked back at her boss with tears in her eyes.

"Em, you need to get to a hospital now," Cheryl said, looking on in worry.

"No, I can't, Matt needs me," Emily nearly screamed through the pain.

"Emily, I think your in labor, you need to go to the hospital," Cheryl said.

"Guys, I need that information," Matt said, knowing something was going on.

"Oh, umm...it's umm...," Lia stumbled over her words.

"What's wrong with Emily?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, she's fine Matt," Cheryl said, just as Emily screamed out in pain.

"Yeah, umm..then why did she just yell like someone is killing her?" Matt asked, beads of sweat now forming on his forehead.

"It's just um...we think she's going into labor," Cheryl said, hanging her head, knowing she shouldn't of told him.

"Excuse me, what," Matt nearly screamed at the two women.

"Look, I'm sending Temple and Binder out to take your place," Cheryl said.

"Well tell them to get here soon," Matt said.

"Okay, in the meantime, I'm calling an abulance for Emily," Cheryl said.

"Okay, just make sure to find out which hospital their taking her to," Matt said.

"I will," Cheryl said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Emily, Matt'll be there soon," Cheryl said, holding her friends hand.

"Cheryl...Thanks," Emily said, as the E.M.T's rolled her into the back of the abulance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Took you two long enough," Matt yelled at the two as he took off running for his car.

"Yeah, just go have your babies," Temple yelled back at him.

Matt jumped into his car, and took off toward the highway.

"Cheryl, what hospital?" Matt asked.

"Cidar-Sinai," Cheryl said.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Matt said, hanging up the phone to keep his eyes on the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Emily we've gotta try and stop your labor, your a month early," the doctor said.

"Can, you do that?" Emily asked, gripping her stomach tightly.

"We're gonna try, if not, then I guess your gonna be a momma early," the doctor said.

"Em," Matt said, entering the room.

"Oh Matt," Emily said, breaking down into tears.

"I'm here it's okay," Matt said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah...Matt, we need you to keep her as calm as possible," the doctor said.

"Okay, is there something wrong?" Matt asked.

"Emily has gone into premature Labor, we are trying to stop it, but I told you that sometimes when your having more than one baby, you have a greater chance of going into labor early," the doctor said.

"Okay," Matt said, trying to not looked freaked out.

"Matt, is something wrong with the babies?" Emily asked.

"No honey," Matt said, kissing her forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later

"Okay, your contractions have stopped all together. That is great, but we're going to need to keep you here for a couple of days. When we do release you, you will be on bed rest, this means no work, no nothing. You need to stay in bed or sitting up on a couch, you need to keep your feet up, and most importantly out of everything else, keep your stress level down," the doctor said.

"Matt, I've got to call Cheryl," Emily said.

"I already took care of that, while they were getting your room ready," Matt said.

"What did she say," Emily asked.

"I told her that they got your contractions stopped, but that we'd both need to go on our Maturity leaves," Matt said.

"And," Emily asked.

"She said that was absolutly fine," Matt said.

"Okay," Emily said, her hand snuggly held between Matt's two hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nine Months into the pregnacy

Emily sat silently on the couch. She had been experiencing some slight pains, but she didn't think it was anything major. Her doctor had even been telling her how well she had been doing. She lifted the strictness of her bed rest, and told her she could do some light walking around the house. She hadn't been doing to much, but today she just had to clean the house. She now sat with her feet proped up on the couch, breathing through the slight pains.

"Honey," Matt called as he entered from the door.

"Matt," she said, knowing tears where now escaping her eyes.

"You okay babe?" Matt asked, as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm hurting again," she said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, I'll call the doctor," Matt said, as he unclipped his cell phone from his belt, and dialed the doctors number.

"You've reached Dr. Jamison's office how can I help you," the recipistist answered.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is nine months pregnant with triplets and she's experiencing pains in her stomach," Matt said, hating the fact that he didn't know what to do for Emily.

"Okay, how far along are the pains?" the recipistist asked.

"Em, how far apart are the pains?" Matt asked.

"Umm...like every couple of minutes," Emily said, gritting her teeth through the pain.

"Every couple of minutes," Matt said.

"Okay, your girlfriend is in labor, you need to get her to the emerency room," the recipistist said.

"Okay," Matt said.

"What did she say?" Emily asked.

"We need to get to the emerency room," Matt said, grabbing the bag he had packed for them a couple of weeks earlier.

Matt helped Emily off the couch, and they made they're way out the door, and to they're car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's in labor," Cheryl said in to the phone.

"Yeah, umm...look I gotta go, but get here when you can," Matt said before hanging up the phone.

"Em's in labor?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if I can get us a little time off to go see her," Cheryl said, as she left for her office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, your dialated eight cenimeters you only have two to go," Dr. Jamison said.

"Okay," Emily said, as Matt held her hand tightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

"Emily honey we need you to push," the doctor said.

"I am pushing," Emily all but screamed, working on the second baby.

"Look the baby is almost out, one big push should do it for you," the doctor said.

Emily leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could.

"Okay it's a boy," the doctor said, handing the baby off to the nurse.

"Okay Emily, I know your tired, but we got one more left," the doctor said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheryl paced the hall, while Frank, Duff, and Lia sat staring at the floor. Cheryl saw Matt jogging toward them with a big smile on his face.

"So, what's the verdict?" Chery asked.

"We have three beautiful healthy babies," Matt said, the smile never leaving his face.

"And?" Lia said.

"Two boys and one girl, just like the doctor thought," Matt said.

"Did you name them?" Cheryl asked.

"Umm...kind of, but we want you guys to see them, before we tell you their names," Matt said.

The group followed Matt into Emily's room, and they saw three small seperate roll-away cribs for the babies.

Matt walked over and stood by Emily, who was in and out of sleep.

"Guys we'd like you to meet our newest additions," Matt said.

He grabbed the first baby, and walked over to the group.

"This is Zackery Jacob," Matt said, handing him to Cheryl, who smiled wearily.

Matt walked back over to the babies, and picked up the next one.

"This is Kelly Rose," Matt said, handing her to Lia.

Matt walked over on last time and picked up the last baby.

"This is Matthew Ryan," Matt said, handing him to Frank.

"Isn't that," Chery started but Matt interupted her.

"Yeah, Emily named him, said he needed to be named after his father," Matt said, his smile growing larger.

"Okay, well I want to get a picture of all of us together," Cheryl said, just a nurse was walking into the room.

"I hate to ask, but could you take a picture of all of us?" Matt asked.

They all gathered around Emily, and the nurse snapped the picture.

They looked at the camera, and saw:

Emily holding Kelly Rose, while Matt held Matthew Ryan, and Cheryl held Zackery Jacob, with Frank beside her, and Duff and Lia beside Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

One Year Later

"Em do you got everything ready?" Matt asked, his arms snaking around his wife's waist.

"MmmmHmmmm," Emily said, her head leaning back to rest on his shoulder.

"Okay, seriously, get a room," Lia said, entering their house, and sitting down the mountain of presents.

"So the others really couldn't make it?" Emily said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, they got a call right at the last minute," Lia said.

"You didn't have to go?" Matt asked, sitting up the three small cakes.

"No, the new guy...um...Rick is taking care of it," Lia said.

"Oh, so how are you and Duff doing?" Emily asked, as she moved around Matt.

"Oh well, we're okay I guess," Lia said, her voice really not helping them believe it.

"You guess?" Emily asked, as she attempted to bend over to pick up a balloon that had fell.

"Yeah, well we haven't really seen much of each other this week," Lia said, but decided she wanted to change the subject. "So Em, you gonna pop sometime in the near future?"

Emily's fastly growing stomach, scared everyone after the suprise that her first pregnancy brought.

"God I hope so, this one is so much more miserable than the last one," Emily said, as she hit Matt in the arm, as if it was his fault.

"Em, you do know how to stop that," Lia said, pointing to her over grown stomach, "From happening right?"

"Yes I do," Emily said, matter-of-factly.

"Good, cause if you guys keep at it, you'll have ten kids before you turn fifty," Lia said.

"Hey, now the Triplets were a surprise, but they're our little blessings," Emily said.

"You mean terrors right?" Lia said.

"Okay, they are a little fiesty, they're only one year's old," Emily said defensively.

"Okay, calm down little Miss Hormones," Matt said, rubbing her shoulders, which cause her to loosen almost immediately.

"Sorry, it's just so easy to get her all riled up when she's pregnant," Lia said, giggling to herself.

"Yeah, then when you leave, I gotta deal with it," Matt said.

They're conversation got interrupted by three children screaming from the hallway.

"Oh that is it," Emily said.

"Dear," Matt said, running after her.

"Matthew Ryan, Zackery Jacob, and Kelly Rose you quit that right now," Emily yelled down the hall.

"I've got them babe, why don't you umm...have a seat," Matt said, nearly having to jump out of the way, to miss getting hit by her overly large stomach.

"Matty, Zacky, and Kelly, why do you do this to your mother," Matt said, seeing a mess of toys up and down the hall.

He loved his children so much, as did Emily, but they sure did test they're patience sometimes.

"Hey need some help?" Lia asked.

The guys had tried to help the couple out with the Triplets, but they still had to do a lot of it on they're own.

"Yeah, thanks Lia," Matt said.

"Gosh they've all gotten so big," Lia said.

She bent down in from of little Zackery first.

He was the spitting image of his father. Black thick hair, in a tangled mess of curls. Dark brown eyes, that looked as if they could see inside your soul. You could tell he was going to be slightly tall, since he was taller than his two other siblings.

"Hey Zacky, how are you," Lia said, knowing he could respond.

He just gurgled and smiled at her.

She bent down in front of Kelly Rose next.

Completely the opposite of Matt, she took after her mother. Her hair longer and wavy, red in color. Her eyes a light hazel color, that seemed slight sincere just like her mothers. She was definitely going to be a beauty just like her mother.

Lastly she bent down in front of Matthew Ryan. He was the only one not walking yet, slightly behind the other two. Matthew was the last born of the triplets, and the doctor had explained that the last one born is most often a little slower than the first two, but that was fine.

Matty Jr was such a Cutie. He looked like both of his parents. He had his father's hair, and his mother's kind eyes. As far as anything else, it was portoation evenly between Matt and Emily. He had Matt's ears, but Emily's mouth. Matt's nose, and Emily's jaw line.

"Matt you two have the most beautiful children," Lia gushed, and then blushed not meaning to say the words out loud.

"Thanks Lia," Matt said, smiling lightly at her.

Lia had become a close friend to Matt and was already a close friend to Emily. She had really helped them out with the triplets. She had given them a few nights rest, when the triplets where just babies. She watched the triplets when they got called away to Texas for a hostage situation. He musn't forget that she kept them for a week when him and Em went to Europe for they're honeymoon.

"Oh, so you got it all," Lia said.

"Yeah, umm...but thanks," Matt said, a sly smile on his face.

"Okay, so who all are we waiting for?" Lia asked.

"No one I guess, we only wanted the people closest to the triplets to come, so I guess we're ready to get started," Emily said.

"Seriously Em, how much longer till that baby is ready to come out?" Lia asked.

"Well, I'm about five and a half months along," Emily said.

"Okay so twins it is," Lia said, getting a slap from Matt and Emily.

"It hadn't be more than one baby," Matt said, his head in his hands.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Emily said, grinning widely at him.

Matt grabbed the two boys, while Lia grabbed Kelly, and they made they're way for the living room.

They settled the three young children into they're highchairs, as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Emily called from the living room.

"Cheryl, Frank, Duff," Emily called, receiving a hug from all of them.

"Hey, so did we miss the party?" Cheryl asked.

"Nope, just getting started," Emily said, letting the three new additions into the house.

"So Em, you popping sometime soon?" Frank asked.

"Umm...nope but I'll keep that in mind," Emily said, smirking at him.

"Dude she is so picking up your attitude," Frank said.

"Yep, that's my baby," Matt said, planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Hey now, none of that. We know what happens when you two touch," Cheryl said, pointing at her stomach.

"Hey, I can tell you we did more than touch," Matt said, earning digusted looks from everyone in the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone sat around the table, discussing old war stories from the field, and laughing. The triplets had long since drifted off to sleep.

"That reminds me of that time," Emily started, when one of the kids started to cry.

"I got him," Matt said, getting up and going into the bedroom.

"So is he really that good with the kids?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh, he is wonderful. When they cry at night he gets up," Emily said, earning shocked looks from around the table.

"You serious?" Cheryl asked.

"Serious about what?" Matt asked, sitting back down.

"Umm...just some story," Cheryl said.

"Well, actually Cheryl couldn't believe you get up at night with the triplets," Emily said.

"I do, I'm a good daddy," Matt said proudly.

"Well then, I'm really proud of you Matthew Flannery," Cheryl said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two Hours Later

"Guys that was fun," Cheryl said.

"Well wait, we need to get a picture of all of us, with the triplets," Emily said.

"Yeah, it was the highlight of her day," Matt said.

Matt and Emily carried the three very sleepy children into the living room. Emily then directed everyone where to stand, and then the camera flashed.

As it stood: Lia and Duff where bent down on they're knees with Kelly Rose, and slightly to they're left, and standing up was Cheryl and Frank with Zackery Jacob, and to they're right was Matt and Emily with Matthew Ryan.


End file.
